Attends Moi
by Ayae
Summary: Sasuke est partit depuis plusieurs années, déjà, et Naruto prétend ne rien en avoir à faire... Mais la vérité est-elle si simple ? Yaoi. SasuNaru NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

Bien l'bonjour à tous. Voici le premier chapitre de ma deuxième fic. (Ouais, j'dis deuxième fic car j'en ai faite une avant mais je la trouve tellement... Nulle à avoir envie de se jetter par la fenêtre que je ne la posterai pas ici...).

Bien, commençons par un disclaimer... :

Les personnages présents dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

Maintenant, un petit résumer :

Sasuke est partit depuis plusieurs années, déjà, et Naruto prétend ne rien en avoir à faire... Mais la vérité est-elle si simple ?

A présent, place au chapitre, bonne lecture ^^

__________________

~_Un gamin blond court, désespérément, cherchant à rattraper quelqu'un... Mais il n'y parvient pas... Il crie le nom de cette personne sans que ses paroles ne l'atteignent... Les larmes coulent coulent coulent... Le blondinet est triste, si triste..._~

POV Sakura : (Ca vous étonne ? C'est bien l'effet que je comptais vous faire ! xD)

Ce feignant de Naruto doit encore dormir, le connaissant... Il est pas possible...  
Quoi ? Qui je suis ? Eh bien, je me nomme Sakura Haruno, j'ai 17 ans. Ninja médecin sous les ordres de Tsunade, notre Hokage. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance !  
En parlant de Tsunade, elle m'a confié une mission... Celle de délivrer un message à Naruto. Quand elle m'a dit ce message, vous auriez dû voir ma joie ! J'étais tellement, tellement heureuse... Je ne l'ai jamais autant été, croyez-moi...  
Bon, pour en revenir à cet idiot de Naruto, je suis occupée à poireauter devant chez lui depuis dix bonnes minutes, déjà, et il n'est toujours pas venu m'ouvrir... Vous pariez combien qu'il fait la sieste... ? Mais bon, la nouvelle que je dois lui annoncer lui fera surement le même effet qu'à moi, j'en suis presque sûre et certaine.  
Je vais compter jusqu'à trois... S'il n'est pas venu m'ouvrir d'ici là, je défonce la porte !

-Un... Deux... Et trois !

Mon poing heurte violemment la porte qui vole en éclat et j'entre dans ce foutoir qu'est l'appart' de ce blond dégoutant. On ne peut faire un pas sans risquer de marcher sur une boite de ramens instantanées vides ou sur des crasses en tout genre. Comment peut-il vivre dans cette porcherie ?!  
J'arrive, tant bien que mal, jusqu'au salon ou Naruto y est endormit, sur le canapé, dans une position plus que provocante pour n'importe qui... Il est torse nu et... Son pantalon un peu abaissé... Laisse entre voir quelques poils blonds...  
Mais ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend de fixer cet endroit là ? J'fous vraiment n'importe quoi...  
Je secoue la tête et crie un bon coup :

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!

Il ouvre grand les yeux et me fixe, impassible.

-Sakura, qu'est ce qui te prend, et surtout, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

Comme une excitée, en sautillant et d'une voix sur aiguë je lui annonce pour la lettre :

-J'ai une lettre pour toi, de la part de Tsunade !  
-Ah oui... ? Donne-moi ça, que je voie...

Je m'avance, toujours aussi joyeuse, et lui tend le message. Il le lit et fronce les sourcils.

-J'en ai rien à foutre !

Quoi... ? J'ai dû mal comprendre... Il s'en fout ? Mais pourquoi... ? D'un coup, je me sens déprimée...

POV Naruto :

Peuh, mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à branler, de cette nouvelle... Attendez que je vous explique un peu... Mais d'abord, une présentation s'impose... Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, 17 ans, presque 18. L'un des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha, et je porte en moi le démon à neuf queues, Kyuubi de son petit nom.  
Alors... La lettre, donc... Je vous cite ce qu'elle contient :  
"Naruto,  
Nous avons une très bonne nouvelle pour toi... La piste de Sasuke à été retrouvée, nous savons ou il se trouve pour l'instant. Viens immédiatement à mon bureau accompagné de Sakura, vous vous chargerez, à deux, de le cueillir et de la ramener à Konoha.  
Tsunade"  
Mais putain, ça fait des années que j'm'en fout, d'lui ! Et, au bureau, j'irai pas !  
Sakura me fixe d'un air dépiter... Elle devait se faire une joie immense concernant cette nouvelle. Peut-être que, pour lui faire plaisire, j'irai...  
Elle ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à ma poser _la_ question :

-Naruto... Alors... Tu ne vas pas aller au bureau... ?

Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes, ça me fait de la peine de la voir dans cet état, surtout par ma faute... Je soupire un bon coup avant de répondre.

-Si, je vais y aller... Mais, je te préviens, c'est pour toi que j'y vais, pas pour le retrouver !

Son visage se fend en un sourire triste, c'est mieux qu'il n'y a pas deux minutes. Je remonte mon pantalon et enfile un t-shirt, Sakura ouvre la marche et nous partons vers le bureau de l'autre vieille.

~Une fois arrivés...~

-Écoutez-moi bien, tout les deux ! Dit la vieille décrépie, d'un air tout à fait sérieux. Tout d'abord, vous n'allez pas y aller seuls, ça serait trop dangereux, et Saï n'étant pas disponible, j'ai dû lui trouver un remplaçant. Tu peux entrer, Lee.

... ? Lee... ? LUI ? Oh non... Ca va être galère...  
Et voilà qu'il entre, dans son habituelle combinaison verte, horrible, au passage. Je me retourne vers Sakura, ahuri, l'air de dire "je rêve, ou quoi ?". Elle, elle à l'air exaspérée rien qu'a le voir, elle se doute bien qu'il va sortir _cette_ phrase. Phrase qui ne tarde d'ailleurs pas.

-La force de la jeunesse est avec nous ! Nous ramènerons Sasuke !

Et c'est partit... Pitié, pitié... Pas luiiiiiiiiiiii !... Bon, il me reste plus qu'à aller me pendre que de le supporter plusieurs jours, tout ça pour retrouver un connard.

-Vous irez donc avec Lee. Et pas de discutions ! Préparez vos affaire et partez de suite après, je vous attendrais devant les portes pour vous donner les coordonnées de là ou Sasuke se trouve. Reprit mémé Tsunade.

Sans un mot, nous partons tout les trois vers nos maison respectives pour tout préparer...

~Une fois devant les portes...~

-Donc, voici ou il se trouve...

La vieille part dans ses longues, très longues explications que je n'écoute pas vraiment, je demanderai à Sakura de tout me résumer. Après un "rompez !", nous nous élançons à la recherche de Sasuke, Lee et Sakura à l'avant, moi, à l'arrière...

~Quelques heures plus tard...~

La journée à été éprouvante, je peux vous le dire... Entre Lee et Sakura, j'ai été gâté ! Heureusement qu'on est bientôt arrivés, j'en ai marre que Lee colle Sakura comme une ventouse... Et j'en ai aussi marre qu'on doive s'arrêter toutes les deux secondes parce que madame à donné un coup de point à Lee... Pffff... C'est chiant...  
Si j'me souviens bien, Sasuke à été aperçut près d'un repaire, surement là ou il s'abrite avec ses coéquipiers. Le dit repaire ne tarde pas être repéré par Sakura. Nous ralentissons la cadence et nous arrêtons devant la vieille battisse qui sert de repaire. Une présence se fait ressentir, alors que quelqu'un sort de la maison...

* * *

Voilà, premier chapitre finit ^-^ n'hésitez pas à reviewer (Est ce que ça se dit, seulement, ce mot-là ? Oo).


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous ^^

Voici donc le chapitre deux.

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier ceux qui m'on reviewer : merciiiiiiiiiiiii =D

Pis, comme j'ai oublier de le mettre sur le chapitre un et que j'ai la flemme d'éditer :

Auteur : Ayae (Ou Aya-chanSasuNaruKawai (Le blog sur lequel j'ai commencé à faire des fics et sur lequelle je continue de faire des fics) bah ouais, j'peux bien publier à plusieurs endroits x) ou alors, encore, tout simplement Aya. (Trois nomq ?! Naniiiiii ?! Eh bien, le pseudo Aya était déjà utilisé xP) Treve de blablatage inutile, voici le chapitre.)

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

~[i]Le blond court toujours, trébuchant, tombant... Mais il veut absolument rattraper cette personne... Jamais il ne le laissera partir...[/i]~

POV Naruto :

Quelqu'un sort du repaire... Il est grand, possède des cheveux noirs et des yeux tout aussi noirs. Il nous fixe d'un regard froid, sans sentiment et est habillé d'une chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse.

Sasuke...

Aucun doute, c'est Sasuke... Lui...

Je regarde Sakura, ses yeux commencent à briller, bientôt, elle risque de pleurer de joie. Lee, lui, commence à s'exciter, et gueule encore ses trucs sur la force de la jeunesse... Moi, je le regarde, de la haine se reflétant dans mes yeux bleus azur. Il l'a remarqué ; il fronce les sourcils en m'observant. Ce petit jeu de regard dure quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne détourne son regard et dise, d'un ton qui se veut détaché et froid :

-Comment m'avez-vous trouver, et que faites-vous ici ?

C'est Sakura qui répond, la voix pleine d'émotion.

-On... On est venus te ramener...

-Ah... ?

C'est tout ce qu'il répond... Quel idiot... Il pourrait répondre quelque chose de plus constructif, non ?

-Sasuke, quand on te parle, tu pourrais dire autre chose que "ah... ?"...

-Hn...

Ouaaah, de mieux en mieux...

-Bon, tu viens de ton plein grès ou alors, on se bat... ? T'as l'choix.

-...

Huhu... Il pourrait m'répondre, quand même...

-Bon, comme tu voudras...

Je me retourne vers Lee et Sakura et hoche de la tête, signe qu'on doit se mettre en position de combat. Ils s'exécutent rapidement. Je me retourne pour faire face à Sasuke qui n'a pas bougé le petit doigts.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre...

Je bug, Sakura et Lee écarquillent les yeux.

-Quoi ?!

-Oui, je n'ai pas envie de combattre.

Pardon ?! On peut m'expliquer ce qui lui prend... ? Sasuke qui ne veut pas se battre, c'est du jamais vu...

-Donc, tu viens avec nous de ton plein grès ?

-...

Il semble réfléchir... J'vais attendre de voir ce qu'il va dire.

-Oui, je rentre... Ramenez-moi, mettez-moi en prison, tuez-moi... Faites ce que vous voulez...

Heu... Il est [i]sûr[/i] qu'il se sent bien... ?

Ah mon humble avis, non, il doit pas se sentir bien... Il doit lui manquer une case, c'est pas possible autrement... En fait, rectification, il lui a toujours manqué une case... Enfin, qu'il revienne s'il veut, je m'en fout. Qu'il soit là ou non, ça va pas changé grand chose pour moi.

Sakura commence à pleurer, souriante. Elle doit être vraiment heureuse que son Sasuke revienne... Ouais, vraiment heureuse...

Je pousse un soupir et me met à marcher, direction Konoha. Sasuke fait de même, suivit de près par Sakura. Lee, quant à lui, vient près de moi.

Tiens, temps que j'y pense... Sasuke n'avait pas des coéquipiers... ? Bof, après tout, 'm'en fout...

~Une fois de retour à Konoha...~

Le voyage à été une vraie torture, j'vous jure ! TOUT le temps, j'ai sentit un regard sur moi, s'en était presque oppressant... Et si je me retournait, personne ne me regardait... C'était... Bizarre...

Quoi qu'il en soit, nous sommes arrivés et Sasuke à été conduit chez Tsunade. Ils sont occupés à parler depuis au moins une bonne heure et Kakashi les à rejoints entre temps. Quant à moi, Sakura et Lee, on nous a ordonné d'attendre près du bureau et de ne pas partir ni entrer, sous aucun prétexte.

Un peu plus tard, ils finissent par sortir, Sasuke devant, Tsunade et Kakashi derrière. Nous nous levons et ils se placent devant nous. Tsunade prend la parole...

-Hum... Bon, donc... Sasuke revient à Konoha. Il n'ira pas en prison, il ne sera pas exécuté, mais, par contre, il devra habiter chez l'un d'entre vous, et surveillé qui plus est. Naruto ?

Pardon... ? Pardon ?! LUI ?! Chez MOI ?! Mais dites-moi que je rêve !

-NON !!

* * *

The end of chapter 2. (Huhu, j'vais p't'être m'abstenir de faire de l'anglais vu comment le miens est merdique -_-').

Bon bon bon... N'hesitez pas à reviewer et pis, merci d'avance à ceux qui le feront =).


	3. Chapter 3

Nyouuuh, voici le chapitre 3 =)

Bon, je sais que se qui se passait dans le 2 était très prévisible, pardon U.U Mais là, j'espère que ça l'est moins n_n

Bonne lecture, mes cocos ^^

~_Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs se retourne et observe le blondinet qui court... Il sait que c'est après lui, mais il ne s'arrête pas, même en entendant son nom, crié d'une voix désespérée..._~

~POV Naruto :~

-NON !

J'avais crié cette phrase d'un ton sans appel. Sasuke ? chez moi ? Et puis quoi, encore ? Non mais, la vieille, elle rêve, là !  
La vieille en question me regarde d'un air à faire peur. Je prends une mine boudeuse et secoue la tête. Non, c'est non !

-Ai-je dis que tu avais le choix ? dit-elle.

Je réfléchis un instant et lâche en soupirant : -Non, vous n'avez pas dit ça...  
-Alors, tu n'as pas trop le choix.  
-Pffff... Puisque je suis obligé...

J'attrape Sasuke par le bras, il se laisse faire, et je l'emmène chez moi.

-Fait comme chez toi, le déserteur...

J'avais soufflé ce dernier mot tout bas. Sasuke me regarde en haussant un sourcil, l'air de dire "ai-je bien entendu ?".  
Il se dirige vers la cuisine et regarde dans le frigo. D'un air hautain et moqueur, Sasuke se retourne vers moi et dit : - Tu ne bouffes encore et toujours que des ramens, hein ?  
Alors là, il va m'entendre !

-Si ça te plait pas, je te retiens pas, sale lâcheur !

Il fronce les sourcils et ferme le frigo. Tout en grognant, cet espèce de sale hypocrite va s'allonger dans mon canapé en se rongeant les ongles. 'Faut croire qu'il n'a rien de mieux à faire.

-Tsss, il est déjà tard, moi, je vais dormir... Toi, tu utilises le canapé ! Compris ?  
-Nnnh...

Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, alors...  
Je me dirige donc vers mon lit et m'y glisse en soupirant. Et dire que je vais devoir vivre avec lui en plus de devoir le surveiller, et ce, pour une durée indéterminée... C'est pire que l'enfer, croyez-moi.

~POV narrateur :~

Naruto est allongé dans son lit, il dort paisiblement... Il fait nuit noire... Quelqu'un entre dans sa chambre et s'approche doucement du lit. Il est grand, les cheveux en cul de canard... C'est Sasuke... Mais que fait-il dans la chambre du blond ?

-Naruto... prononce le brun, tout bas. Sasuke approche sa main de la tête de Naruto et la pose sur sa joue, les yeux dans le vague.  
Puis, sans faire de bruit, il vient s'allonger auprès du beau blond, malgré le fait que celui-ci lui avait dit de dormir dans le canapé. Le brun s'endort bien vite, aux côtés de Naruto, qui aura sans doute la plus grosse surprise de sa vie en découvrant l'Uchiwa près de lui le lendemain matin...

~POV Naruto :~

-Mmmmmmmmhhhhhh...

Je m'étire et ouvre péniblement les yeux ans de me les frotter. Je bouge ma main légèrement, elle heurte quelque chose de dur et chaud. En tournant ma tête, je découvre Sasuke, la bouche légèrement entre ouverte, occupé à dormir tranquillement près de moi.

-Sa-sa-sa-sa !... dis-je en m'écriant. Temeeeeeeee ! T'étais sensé dormir dans le canapé ! Pas dans le lit ! Salop !

Ce salopard se réveil brusquement.

-Nnnh... T'es pas obligé de gueuler !

Pas obligé de gueuler... Pas obligé de gueuler ?... Pas obligé de gueuler ?

-Tu te fous de moi ? Je t'avais dit de dormir dans le CANAPÉ ! Et après, y a aucune raison de gueuler ? T'es con, ou quoi ?  
-Tu vas quand même pas criser juste pour ça ?  
-Si !

Je lui balance mon poing en pleine poire, il l'évite et me foudroie du regard. Je fais de même.

-Tu peux me dire ce que ça peut te foutre que je dorme là ?

Je le regarde, hébété. Je ne sais même pas moi-même le pourquoi du comment. Je baisse la tête, gêné.

-J'en sais rien...

Le visage de Sasuke s'adoucit, il est même magnifique. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça...  
Mais... Je vient de dire quoi, là ? Magnifique ?  
Je secoue ma tête blonde, prêt à me donner des baffes si je venais à repenser un truc du genre.  
Je pose l'une de mes mains sur une de mes joues et constate avec effarement qu'elle est chaude...  
Et maintenant, je rougis ? C'est pas possible, ça !  
D'ailleurs, l'autre hypocrite le remarque et sourit de toutes ses dents. Mais c'est pas vrai, quoi... Il est tombé malade, ou quoi ? Sasuke, sourire ? I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E !  
Je m'approche de lui et pose ma main sur son front. Il n'est pas chaud... Je soupire, aurait-il changé ? Ne serait-il plus le même qu'avant ? Et qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'il ait tant changé ?...

Eh ouais, c'est déjà la fin ^^' Chapitre court, je sais, 'scusez-moi ^^''

Bon, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu =)

Chapitre 4 dans quelques temps, je sais pas exactement quand.


	4. Chapter 4

Et voici le chapitre 4, avec un peu de retard je dois vous l'avouer, mais bon, les exam's, hein =P Et merci pour les reviews !

Bonne lecture ^.^

_Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs s'arrête et regarde le blondinet de ses yeux sombres. "Laisse-moi partir..."_

Je suis toujours assis dans mon lit, j'observe le beau ténébreux face à moi. Il s'étire longuement puis pose son regard sur moi et m'offre un beau sourire, un sourire emprunt de vérité, un sourire tellement, tellement beau, je dois me l'avouer.  
Je ne dis rien, je ne fais que le fixer, longuement. De toute façon, à quoi bon parler ? Si c'est pour encore nous engueuler, revenir sur le fait que je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi il faut catégoriquement qu'il dorme sur le canapé. Ce mec est décidément plus fort que moi, et ce dans tous les domaines, sans exception. Ça m'agace.  
Revenons plutôt sur son sourire : il ne semble pas hypocrite, loin de là. Pourquoi me sourie-t-il comme cela ? Depuis plusieurs minutes ?  
Le lit craque, il vient de bouger. Sa respiration est lente, son sourire est toujours présent.  
Le soleil filtre doucement à travers les rideaux, il fait beau. Je me lève et vais ouvrir lesdits rideaux, le superbe soleil éclaire à présent toute la pièce. Sasuke émet un grognement et se frotte les yeux, il se lève aussi et s'en va.  
N'empêche, il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça : "-Oi, Sasuke-teme, ce soir, 'faut pas croire, tu pionces dans le canapé !"  
Celui-ci pousse un soupir et grogne à nouveau. Ça lui plait pas, mais je m'en tape ! Et puis, tout d'abord, pourquoi il veut dormir avec moi ? J'ai du mal à comprendre, là.

"-Hey, teme... Par ailleurs, pourquoi t'as dormis avec moi ?..."

Un gros blanc s'installe entre nous. De là ou je suis, je peux voir qu'il s'est arrêté et ne bouge plus. J'ai fait une gaffe ? Enfin, ça m'étonnerait pas, on va pas non plus dire que je suis très intelligent.

"-Heu... Sasuke ?..."

Il reprend sa marche et sort de la chambre. Je le suis. Il traverse le couloir et s'apprête à sortir de la maison quand un ninja masqué apparait devant nous.

"-Dois-je vous rappeler que Sasuke n'a pas encore le droit de sortir d'ici ?" déclare-t-il d'un ton froid.

Je m'approche du ténébreux et le fixe sourcils froncés. Je siffle un "Eh ben bravo, le déserteur !" que le ninja des services secret n'entend pas alors qu'il disparait dans un nuage de fumées.  
Sasuke ne dit toujours rien et se contente de partir d'un pas lent à la porte du salon pour y pénétrer et se diriger vers le canapé pour y glander. Il n'a pas l'air décidé à répondre.  
Tant pis, j'ai l'habitude...

"-Ino ! Viens, on va voir Sasuke-kun !" dis-je joyeusement.  
"-Sakura..." soupire la blonde en s'approchant de moi. Elle m'attrape par les épaules et déclare : "-Je n'ai pas envie de le voir ! Je veux rester avec toi..."

Je fais la moue en regardant ma vis-à-vis. Depuis quelques temps, elle a changé. Elle ne court plus après Sasuke et reste tout le temps avec moi. En fait, c'est pas plus mal !

Et une journée à nouveau passée avec ce déserteur glandeur ! Hourra ! J'me suis fait chier toute la journée... Je peux pas sortir et y a personne qui est venu, même pas Sakura, c'est dire ! Moi qui était persuadé qu'elle viendrait voir "Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuun" ! Et non ! Merde, hein ! Moi, j'ai pas demandé à l'avoir dans les pieds, l'Uchiwa ! Tsss... Non, mais.  
Allez, au dodo, y a que ça de mieux à faire, de toute façon.  
Je pars me coucher dans mon lit en jetant un regard à Sasuke qui, silencieux, se lève du canapé ou il a passé la journée, comme hier, et me suis jusqu'à ma chambre, au fond du couloir. J'y rentre, essayant de fermer la porte au nez de l'autre con, mais pas de chance, il la bloque et entre. Cette pièce et petite, toute toute touuute petite, avec un bête lit, une armoire et une table de chevet. Y a pas de place pour deux personnes... Mais, môssieur, buté comme il l'est, il vient ENCORE pioncer avec MOI ! Connard, va ! Si t'étais pas aussi fort, malin et têtu, à l'heure qu'il est, tu serais dans le CANAPÉ ! 'Spèce d'enculé...  
Je grommelle, râle, jure intérieurement, en me mettant en tenue de nuit, composé d'un bête bas de pantalon de pyjama. Lui s'active aussi à la tâche et puis, va se coucher dans MON lit, laissant une petite place pour moi. Oh, que c'est gentil et attentionné... SALOPARD DE MERDE ! Il prend toute la place ! (Naru, là, il est trèèèès... Comment dire ?... Remonté... xD)  
Je me glisse à mon tour sous les couvertures, laissant pour moi tous les noms d'oiseaux, et essaye de dormir, ignorant le ténébreux qui me regarde avec un léger sourire.  
J'ai chaud. Cette chaleur est agréable. J'aimerai bien... Non !  
Je me donne des claques mentales et remue dans mon lit. Je me retourne pour faire face à la tête de l'Uchiwa endormit à côté de moi, celui qui me procure toute cette chaleur en étant collé à moi.  
Doucement, mes yeux se ferment, la dernière image qui me vient est celle de cet être que j'ai tant aimé auparavant, endormit comme un bébé à mes côtés...

Ça fait déjà un mois que Sasuke est revenu. Rien n'a changé, juste que j'ai du jouer les nounous pendant ce long mois. J'ai presque pas pu sortir, vu qu'il fallait le surveiller de près, malgré les ANBU et que, par dessus le marché, je suis sois disant la seule personne compétente pour ça. J'veux bien que je sois un ninja puissant mais on aurait tout de même pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre... Je suis sûre que la vieille l'a fait exprès ! A mon avis, ouais, elle l'a fait exprès... VIEILLE BIQUE, JE VAIS TE MASSACRER !  
Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait, que veille sur lui ? Elle a rien à y gagner !  
Je soupire un bon coup et grogne, l'aut' Uchiwa me regarde, un sourcil haussé. Et devinez où il est ? Allez, devinez, c'est tout con... Il glande dans le canapé ! Et depuis un mois !  
Môssieur est allongé allègrement dessus, occupé à me regarder, les doigts de pieds en éventail. Moi, je suis assis dans le fauteuil qui se trouve pas loin. Dans le salon, il n'y a rien mise à part le canapé, le fauteuil, une table basse. Y a bien un tapis en dessous, histoire de faire décoration. Les lattes en bois du plancher grincent quand on marche dessus et les murs sont d'un blanc défraichit. Rien d'extraordinaire.  
Quelqu'un toc à la porte. Paresseusement, je me lève pour aller ouvrir. Une furie rose rentre sans même m'adresser la parole, je la suis et la vois qui et se précipite sur Sasuke pour l'étreindre.  
Ah ben merde, alors... Y en a marre, elle n'en a que pour ce con.  
Je pousse un long soupire, elle semble enfin me remarquer.

"-Naruto, viens, on doit aller chez Tsunade-sama. Sasuke vient aussi, on ne peut pas le laisser seul ici, ils n'ont pas encore confiance."

J'acquiesce en soufflant, ça me les broute. Ils ont tellement pas confiance au point de ne pas le laisser seul avec des ANBU dans les parages ? Ça alors...

Tout ce beau p'tit monde sort de chez moi en trainant un peu des pieds. Et ces lattes de plancher qui grincent toujours dans un bruit insupportable...  
Je pousse un long soupir et sort moi aussi avant de prendre mes clefs et fermer ma porte dans ce petit son métallique habituel.  
Et nous voilà donc en route pour la tour de l'Hokage...  
Le sable et la poussière craquent sous nos pas, les oiseaux chantent et le ciel est bleu. Une belle journée s'offre à nous, y a pas à dire. Le vent souffle dans les feuilles des arbres, les faisant bouger à un rythme régulier. Je regarde tout cela d'un air lasse avant de porter mon regard sur une touffe de cheveux noirs juste devant moi, avec Sakura accrochée à son bras.  
Le vent souffle aussi dans ses cheveux d'un noir éclatant, brillant de reflets bleutés sous le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel. Les mèches se mêlent et s'entre mêles tout aussi régulièrement que le bruissement des feuilles.  
Je soupire en devant bien me l'avouer ; ce mec est canon.  
La jeune fille aux cheveux roses est toute excitée, accrochée à ce beau ténébreux, elle le mange du regard, ça se voit d'ici. S'il était en chocolat, je ne donnerai pas chère de sa peau.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche sous ce soleil de plomb, nous arrivons à la hauteur de la grande tour ou se trouve perchée la vieille, surement confortablement installée dans son fauteuil, bien calée, le dos contre un coussin moelleux à souhait. Sur sa table, je suppose qu'il y aura une bouteille de sake vide, si pas plus.

Nous passons à présent la porte gardée pour pénétrer dans la tour. Bien vite, on franchit la porte du bureau, se trouvant au dernier étage, pour découvrir, comme je le pensais, la vieille à moitier saoule, affalée sur son bureau, les yeux clos.  
Sakura s'en approche et, avec une douceur infinie, et le mot est faible, tape de son point dessus, le cassant en deux. Tsunade se réveil en sursaut et nous regarde tous à tour de rôle, les yeux ronds comme des billes.  
Elle se racle la gorge et remet ses cheveux en place avant de prendre la parole.

"-Hum, Naruto... Nous aurons besoin de toi pour une mission."

J'hausse un sourcil en regardant la vieille. Elle se racle à nouveau la gorge et reprend :

"-Choji a fait une indigestion, il n'est pas disponible, de ce fait, nous avons dû lui trouver un remplaçant. Et ce remplaçant, c'est toi, juste pour cette mission. Elle ne durera qu'environs trois jours."

J'acquiesce, heureux à l'idée de pouvoir sortir et me changer les idées. Cependant, une question me turlupine... Qui va veiller sur Sasuke ?  
Prudemment, en prenant soin de na pas regarder Sasuke, je demande :

"-Mamie Tsunade ?..."

Face à ces mots, elle fronce les sourcils. Je me gratte la nuque, nerveux et sentant bien l'aura meurtrière de cette dernière. J'ai encore fait une gaffe. Cependant, elle m'invite à continuer.

"-Alors, heu... qui va veiller sur Sasuke ?"

A ce moment-là, je commence à sentir comme une pression dans mon dos, un regard pesant. Je tourne lentement la tête dans sa direction pour découvrir Sasuke occupé à me regarder intensément. Un frisson court le long de mon échine et je tremble l'espace d'un instant. Ça lui a trop fait plaisir, ça... Il croit quoi ? Que je m'inquiète ? N'importe quoi !

"-Pour ça, il n'y a aucun problème, Sakura s'est proposée." me dit simplement Tsunade.

Sakura ?... J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, là.

A suivre.


	5. Chapter 5

Bon bon bon, après une éternité -' Voilà le chap' 5. En plus, le pire, c'est sûrement qu'il est nul et sans intérêt '' Bref, 'fallait que j'le fasse, et mon inspi' était pas au top de sa forme -' J'vous souhaite quand même bonne lecture =)

"C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de Sasuke-kun, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de Sasuke-kun, c'est moi qui ..." chantonne-je joyeusement en marchant dans les rues.  
Naruto vient de partir, me laissant la clefs de chez lui, la clef du Paradis ! Kyaaaaaah, Sasukeeeeeeeeeee-kuuuuuun ! Jours et nuits avec lui ... Kyah, kyah, kyaaaaaaaaaaaah !  
En plus, il m'a dit qu'il dormait dans le lit, rien à y faire, il est têtu, et qu'il refusera de dormir dans le canapé, je vais pouvoir dormir avec lui ! Kyaaaah !  
Plusieurs nuit avec ce beau ténébreux ...  
Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, le rêveeeeeeeee !

Je regarde ma coéquipière de plusieurs jours, Ino, et soupire. Elle à l'air dépitée, depuis que je lui ai dit qui gardait Sasuke, au moment où elle me l'a demandé.  
_"Qui garde Sasuke ?  
-Sakura ...  
-Ah ..."_  
Elle avait baissé la tête et regardait le sol tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, et ce, pendant un bon moment. On dirait, qu'elle aussi, a un mauvais pressentiment ... mais je n'ose pas lui demander. Après tout, ça m'regarde pas, non plus.  
Je baille tout en trainant des pieds, voilà deux heures que nous marchons dans la forêt de Konoha, et malgré les grands arbres nous protégeant, il y a toujours autant de soleil, j'ai trop chaud. J'en ai marreeeeeee !

"Sakura, j'en ai marre de tes cris !" grogne Sasuke, alors que je suis dans mon moment euphorique.  
"Mais, Sasuke-kun !" dis-je en faisant la moue et en allant me coller à lui. D'un coup, il me repousse, et je tombe par terre.  
On est dans la cuisine, et il cherche quelque chose à grignoter. Naruto m'a aussi expliqué qu'il ne fait que manger, depuis qu'il est revenu. D'ailleurs, ça se voit, il a perdu du muscle, d'après ce que je vois, et à sûrement prit du poids. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de rester SU-BLI-ME ! Sasuke Uchiwa, je te veux !  
Alors qu'il tire une chaise de la petite table, car la cuisine fait office de salle-à-manger, je me relève, et quand il s'assit, je me mets sur ses genoux. Je ne laisserai pas tomber comme-ça !  
Mais je me retrouve à nouveau par terre ...  
Pfff ...  
Je soupire tristement et vais dans le salon, puis m'assois sur le canapé du blondinet.

Nous voilà arrivés à une auberge, pour la nuit. Le soleil est assez bas, à présent. J'estime l'heure à 18h00, et nous avons marché toute la journée. Le vent s'est levé depuis peu, et notre décor est toujours la forêt. Le bruit des feuilles, régulier grâce au petit vent frais. Bref, on est toujours dans la forêt de konoha, quoi ! Sauf qu'il fait moins chaud ... et je n'm'en plains pas, loin de là !  
En plus, je suis loin du déserteur ...  
Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mets à ricaner. Ino me regarde avec un air d'ahurie, elle doit me prendre pour un fous, mais j'm'en bas le coquillard.  
"Naruto, ça va ?  
-Ben oui, pourquoi ?  
-Pour rien ..."  
Je me doute bien qu'elle fait allusion à ce que je viens de faire ... je ne suis pas aussi con que ça, hein ! J'ai bien compris ...  
M'fin, on s'en fiche. Qu'elle pense ce qu'elle veut.  
Shikamaru arrive de son pas nonchalant, car, pendant qu'Ino et moi attendions dehors, devant la petite auberge en bois clair, il était partit s'occuper des chambre. Il brandit devant nous trois clefs, que nous nous empressons de prendre. Numéro 11 pour moi, 7 pour Ino et 9 pour Shikamaru.  
Je m'empresse de faire un petit signe de main aux deux autres et file rapidement à ma chambre. Je passe dans les couloirs à la vitesse de l'éclair, ne prenant pas la peine de rien regarder, et dès que j'aperçois le numéro 11, j'ouvre et m'y enferme à double tour. M'appuyant contre la porte, je jette un bref regard à la pièce ; une fenêtre sur le mur en face, quelques tableaux, une garde robe, un lit deux personnes, et une table basse.  
Ça fera l'affaire pour une nuit.  
Je me jette d'un coup sur mon lit et m'endort quelques minutes après, tant pis pour le diné ...

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuun, tu dors où ?" piaille-je. Il se retourne vers moi avec un air mauvais, et émet un grognement.  
"Dans le canapé !  
-Quoi ? ..."  
C'est, totalement déçue, que je me dirige d'un pas lent vers la chambre de Naruto, qui me parait extrêmement vide sans Sasuke. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, s'était couché dans le canapé.  
Et après, je dois croire ce blond, hein ? Mon cul !  
Râlant, je me glisse sous les couvertures, toute bonne humeur perdue.

Je m'étire doucement, le soleil illumine la pièce, on va pas tarder à repartir, je pense ...  
Je descends du lit et sors de la chambre, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, et vais toquer aux portes des autres. Tous réveillés ... J'suis le dernier, et on m'traite encore de Baka, bien évidemment. Mais j'les emmerde !  
Bref, je retourne à ma chambre, m'empresse de ranger mes affaires et sort, on m'attend déjà pour partir.  
Sakura aurait été là, je vous parie qu'elle aurait piqué la gueulante du siècle !  
"Naruto ! Pas trop tôt !" soupire Ino. Shakamaru, quant à lui, ne souffle qu'un "Galère ..."  
Habituel.  
Tout est tout à fait habituel.

Quelques jours ont passés, la mission vient de se terminer et on est rentrés à Konoha. Et je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : Retourner chez moi. J'sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie.  
Une fois le rapport de mission fait et mes deux coéquipiers provisoires partis, je me détourne pour y aller moi aussi, mais Tsunade m'arrête.  
"Naruto ?"  
Je me retourner vers elle, elle est assise dans son fauteuil, le dos bien calé dans le dossier, ses coudes posés sur le bureau et un léger sourire aux coin des lèvres.  
"Oui ?  
-Je voulais juste te prévenir ... Sasuke peut de nouveau sortir, mais seulement accompagné."  
J'acquiesce et sort de la pièce sans un mot.  
Je marche dans les couloirs de la tour, il n'y a personne, aucun bruit, seul celui de mes pas qui résonnent. Bien vite, j'arrive à la porte que je pousse. Je me retrouve dehors, direction mon chez moi.  
Je me mets carrément à courir à travers les rues désertes, le ciel est menaçant, il pleuvra bientôt.  
Finalement, j'arrive chez moi et ouvre la porte ...

A suivre.

Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez faite, et merci d'avance pour celles que vous me ferez 8D.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon bon bon, déjà, excusez les fautes d'orthographe, de frappe etc =) Puis, excusez aussi si les perso deviennent de plus en plus OOC ^^'' Je fais de mon mieux 'savez x) Après, eh bien merci pour vos reviews ça fait plaisir ^^ Et me motive à m'améliorer =P**

**Bref, bonne lecture =)**

J'ouvre la porte et ...  
Oh my god ! Sakura, et Sasuke ... allongés ... l'un sur l'autre ... dans MON CANAPÉ !  
Je serre les dents et sors en claquant la porte, entendant l'autre rose glousser, je l'aime bien mais là ça dépasse les bornes ! En plus ... Mais merde ! Pourquoi ça fait mal ?  
J'empoigne mon gilet au niveau du coeur tout en serrant les dents et redresse mon regard azur vers le ciel. Il semble toujours aussi chargé.  
Je commence à marcher quand quelqu'un me bourre dedans, je tombe à terre et la personne s'excuse.

"Oh ... oh, désolée !"

Quand je relève la tête, tout en me frottant le crâne, je tombe sur une longue chevelure blonde, c'est Ino ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, à courir comme-ça ?  
Je soupire un "Pas grave." alors qu'elle s'incline devant moi et me tend la main, je l'empoigne et me relève.

"Pourquoi tu coures comme une dératée ?" demande-je.  
"Je cherche Sakura ... Tu ne l'aurais pas vue ?"

Sakura ? ... Oh que si, je l'ai vue ...

"Si. Elle est chez moi, vraisemblablement prête à sauter l'autre enculé d'Uchiwa !"

J'ai craché ces mots avec amertume, la colère se lit certainement sur mon visage. Comment ... comment a-t-elle pu ?  
Je regarde Ino, elle a détourné les yeux et semble regarder un arbre un peu plus loin. Sur son visage se lit ... de la tristesse. C'est vrai, elle aussi aime Sasuke ...  
Le regard troublé, elle me regarde à nouveau.

"Na ... Naruto ... je ... tu ... Je pourrai te parler un instant ? ..."

J'acquiesce, s'il n'y a que ça pour lui faire plaisir ...

Je viens de quitter Ino, ce que j'ai appris est ... Étonnant, troublant. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé ça, et encore moins qu'elle me le dise à moi. Bref, je rentre chez moi ! Et l'autre nunuche rose à intérêt à avoir déguerpit !  
J'arrive devant chez moi et ouvre la porte en fracas, assez furieux. Faire ça chez moi, non mais ... En même temps, y a pas d'autres endroits vu que Sasuke peut pas sortir ... Mais si ! Accompagné ! Et puis, je croyais qu'il l'aimait pas ? Mais c'est QUOI ce bordel de merde ?  
J'ai envie d'hurler.  
Je traverse le couloir, la gorge étrangement nouée, et rentre dans le salon. Personne ... Ils ont du partir chez Sakura ...  
Je reste immobile, les yeux vagues, à observer mon salon, quand soudain on pose une main sur mon épaule, je sursaute et me retourne d'un bon pour me retrouver face à l'Uchiwa. Je serre les poings et le regarde dans les yeux, il a toujours son visage de glace, dans ses yeux ne se lisent rien, ou plutôt, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est. De ... la tristesse ?  
Je redresse l'un de mes poings et le regarde un instant, puis desserre mes doigts avant d'empoigner Sasuke par le col de son tee-shirt bleu. Depuis qu'il est revenu, il remet les mêmes affaires qu'avant ...  
Il soupire. Je redresse la tête et le fixe de nouveau, sourcils froncés. Déserteur de merde, je te hais ...  
Du moins, c'est ce que j'essaye de me persuader. Car il y a toujours cette part de moi qui l'aime, malgré les années. Je lui en veux, je voudrais qu'il souffre comme nous on a souffert. Sasuke, sais-tu qui gardais Sakura des heures dans ses bras quand elle pleurait ? Moi ! Et moi, qui me gardait dans ses bras que je pleurais ton absence ? ... Personne ...  
Jamais il ne pourrait comprendre ! Il n'aurait pas du revenir, j'aurai finit par l'oublier ! Sakura aussi ! ... Non, elle, elle n'aurait pas su ...

"Tu crois vraiment que j'ai couché avec Sakura ?"

C'est Sasuke qui vient de rompre le silence, évidemment ...  
Je le relâche d'un coup, comment le croire ? Hein, comment te croire, Uchiwa de ? ...  
Je coupe court à mes pensées, le regardant dans les yeux. Ma preuve ? Elle est juste devant moi ; le regard de Sasuke. Il semble ... sincère. à un point troublant, déstabilisant, désarmant. Y a plein de mots pour qualifier ça. Et puis, depuis quand j'arrive à comprendre le sens de son regard ? Alors qu'il a toujours ce masque d'impassibilité ?  
J'en sais rien. C'est comme-ça, et puis c'est tout.  
Je soupire et me détourne, troublé. à ce moment-là, il en profite pour venir m'entourer de ses bras, je sursaute et me retourne pour le regarder, sans comprendre, hébété. On dirait qu'il y a un micro sourire sur son visage, alors qu'il me lâche et retourne glander sur le canapé. Sur le coup, j'ai rien compris ni vu venir. Sasuke, t'es incompréhensiblement bizarre et impossible à comprendre ! Attendez ... ça se dit, cette phrase ? Nan, hein ? Oh et puis merde je m'en tape comme d'm'on premier tee-shirt orange !  
Franchement, c'est n'importe quoi. Et puis, c'est quoi ce ... bien être ?  
J'hausse les épaules, peu importe je m'en tape ! Sans chercher à comprendre, je vais m'assoir à côté de lui en silence, soupirant.

"Naruto ?  
-Mmh ... ?"

Sasuke me regarde, droit dans les yeux. Je le fixe à mon tour, l'air blasé.

"Je ... Non, rien, laisse tomber." dit-il finalement. J'arque un sourcil puis hausse les épaules, j'l'ai jamais vu aussi bizarre mais bon !  
Et notre petite vie quotidienne en cohabitation forcée reprend son court normal ...

**A suivre ^^**

**Reviews ? =D  
**


End file.
